Akiyama Akiko
Akiyama Akiko '(秋山明子 ''Akiyama Akiko) is the main character of Heartful Shine Pretty Cure. She is a 14-year-old girl who is energetic and dreams of world peace. Akiko's alter ego is called 'Cure Legend '(キュアレジェンド Kyua Rejendo), the Pretty Cure of Dreams. Her catchphrase is 'I love love! '(私は愛が大好き！''Watashi wa ai ga daisuki''). Appearance Akiko has hot pink hair tied up into curly twin tails. She has a blue hair clip for the fringe that hangs over her eyes and has magenta-coloured eyes. Her outfit consists of jeans with black slip-on's and a red shirt with a light pink jacket. She wears a gold bracelet on her right wrist and likes to wear her lavender-coloured purse. She wears a brown headband as well. As Cure Legend, Akiko's hair grows longer and turns light pink. Her headband turns white. Gold earrings the shape of hearts appear and she wears her pink Shining Heart Neclace. She wears a black vest with a white top underneath, the Heart Symbol (a golden heart) on her chest, and puffy white sleeves. Her gloves reach to her wrists and are pink with flowers on them. Her skirt is pink and she also wears a white belt. Akiko's boots are ankle-high and pink with white on the top. Personality Akiko is kind and energetic and loves to help out other people. She dreams of world peace and hates war. Ever since she was a child, Akiko believed that you should you should never give up on your dream and cherish it to fulfil it. Akiko has written many letters to the president to convince him to give up war. History The dream of Cure Love and becoming Cure Legend Akiko was wandering around the town she had just moved to, Osaka. Akiko met three girls, the sporty Tachibana Chiharu, the excitable Fukui Emiko and the brave Nakamura Harumi. Akiko goes to say hello to them, however, only Emiko replies. Chiharu and Harumi are busy with their clubs (which Akiko thinks that these are excuses). Later that night, Akiko dreams of a girl who called herself Cure Love tries to fight a gigantic shadow, covering a beautiful kingdom and the kingdom losing its beautiful colours. Akiko sees a rainbow, but it doesn't have any colours. Akiko ran outside and tried to find the end of the rainbow. What Akiko didn't know was that a little fairy was watching her, named Aika. Akiko decided to give up because it was almost time for school. In the middle of the day, a monster called a Sakebi attacked her school, and the fairy Aika knew that Akiko was a Chosen One. Aika transformed into a magical object, called the Shining Heart Necklace, and told Akiko to say the magic words. Akiko transformed into the Pretty Cure of Dreams, Cure Legend. Relationships 'Fukui Emiko - '''Emiko is the only one to say hello to Akiko, and shows her around Osaka. After Emiko becomes Cure Fantasy, the two become good friends. 'Tachibana Chiharu - 'When Akiko moved into Osaka, Chiharu thought that she wasn't sporty enough, because she looked non-sporty, and refused to say hello. After Chiharu became Cure Miracle, she apologises and the two become good friends. [[Nakamura Harumi|'Nakamura Harumi]]' - '''Harumi was actually busy with her club when Akiko arrived. Harumi wanted to say hello, but was too busy. After Harumi becomes Cure Soul, the two become good friends. [[Yoshida Minako|'Yoshida Minako']]' - Minako considers Akiko irresponsible, but still the two are good friends. Minako usually helps the girls with their homework. [[Akiyama Elizabeth|'''Akiyama Elizabeth]] '-' Her mother. Since the day she was born, Elizabeth has loved Akiko and treated her like a true mother should, and in return, Akiko respects Elizabeth and does what she says. Elizabeth states that she is a perfect child with a peaceful nature. Elizabeth loves Akiko so much that she refused to battle the team to see if they are worthy of being Pretty Cures.' ' Cure Legend Cure Legend (キュアレジェンド Kyua Rejendo) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Akiko. She controls the power of light and ensures happy dreams. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Pretty Cure! Shining Recall!" ''Her main attack is Blasting Legend. Attacks '''Blasting Legend' (ブラスティングレジェンド Burasutingu Rejendo) is Cure Legend's main attack, which can be used by shouting a special phrase to activate it, "Your dreams shall be purified with my hope!". Etymology Akiyama (秋山): ''Aki (明子) means 'autumn, bright, sparkle' while ''Yama ''(山) means 'mountain.' '''Akiko (明子): 'Aki ''(明子) means 'autumn, bright, sparkle' while ''Ko ''(こ) means 'child.' So therefore, Akiyama Akiko means 'autumn child,' 'bright child,' or 'sparkling child.' This could be a pun since Akiko's theme colour is pink and her birthday is in Autumn (September 26th). Songs Akiko's voice actress, Ayase Haruka, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Aoi Sola, the voice actress of Fukui Emiko. Singles * Sparkling Legend * Autumn's Heart * Bright & Starry Sky Duets * More Lovely Together (''along with the voice actress of Fukui Emiko) * Hopeful & Faithful (along with the voice actress of Tachibana Chiharu) * Dreaming Friend (along with the voice actress of Nakamura Harumi) * Sweet Tune of Love (along with the voice actress of Yoshida Minako) * Together Forever (along with the voice actresses of Tachibana Chiharu, Fukui Emiko, Nakamura Harumi & Yoshida Minako) * You Are My Little Star (along with the voice actress of Akiyama Elizabeth) Trivia * Akiko shares a few similarities with Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream: ** Both love to eat. ** Both have pink hair. ** Both theme colours are pink. ** Both represent hope. ** Both love to dream. ** Both are (or were) 14 years old. * Her group, the Heartful Shine Pretty Cure, is the fifth Pretty Cure team to have their fairy partners to transform into their transformation items, after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and DokiDoki Pretty Cure. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Akiyama Akiko Cure Legend Previews Category:Cures Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters